Krimson Dream
by Kaiyoshi
Summary: Kakashi's dreams come to reality, he can't stop them until he beats the ruler of Myjah. But, I wonder who it is... if you guess right you'll get, well nothing. All new vote: You can Influence the story with your opinions so don't be shy!
1. Chapter 1: Birom

**Hello! this is my first Kakashi & Anko fic, please try to play nice K? anyways to cut to the case. This fanfic is based off of this game, I'm going to make in the future. Later on in this fanfic people will be able to vote on what happens, at that time and moment at the end there will be this Question for everyone who reads this. And don't lie okay, I want the truth nothing but the truth, okay I wanna know what everyone thinks if they were in the same place as Kakashi.**

* * *

Name: Kakashi Hytake. Age: 19. Height: 186 cm / 6'1". Weight: 77 kg / 170 Ibs.

Name: Anko. Age: 18. Height: 177 cm / 5'8". Weight: 60 kg / 132 Ibs.

* * *

"Kakashi help!!" The women screamed.

Kakashi tried to grab her hand except, she fell off the side of the cliff.

"NO!!! Tsunade-sama!!" Kakashi screamed his lungs out.

"Kakashi!! wake up!" Asuma screamed in his ear.

Kakashi jolted up not knowing that Asuma was right over him, as there heads met for the 56 time.

"Gahh!!" They said in sync.

Kakashi fell back onto the bed, Asuma fell on the floor holding his nose. Kakashi rolled around the bed for 13 seconds, eventually got up to check up on Asuma.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Kakashi asked his best friend.

"Yeah I think so" Asuma said sounding stuffy.

Kakashi laughed at him for 15 minutes, of course Kakashi was horsed after it but sense being a skilled cook/Shinobi he could easily be back to normal in no time. Kakashi was in College with all the other nins of his age group. Kakashi got ready for his cooking class he know it won't be easy with the 3RD Hokage on your ass, people were so afraid some didn't go to cooking class. Kakashi and Asuma left the dorm, down the halls.

"Hey I had another weird dream" Kakashi said.

"Really?" Asuma said sarcastically.

"Asshole, anyways besides that, that dream was not like the others" Kakashi said looking forward with a serious face.

"Really what happened?" Asuma asked.

"Instead of me just watching from a 3RD person perspective, I was there in front of this beautiful woman, who reached before me to grab my hand. But I didn't, I couldn't move it was like my body was like metal, I was heavy like stone. It was unbelievable she knew my name, when I could finally move, it was to late she already fell" Kakashi said and stopped.

"Whoa" Asuma said looking at his friend, but they started walking again.

"You know your dreams are as bd as Stephen King's right?" Asuma said staring at his friend as they made there way down the hall into the room.

Kakashi quickly made room for him to sit, everyone was looking for a chair but almost all of them were taken, and it was hard to find but Kakashi had to sit by the window. before class started Kakashi turned his head to look out the window, there was a woman in the court yard looking for something. Kakashi saw her and kept watching, she searched and searched but didn't find anything, but then right at that moment she found-.

"Kakashi Hatake!" The 3RD was staring at him not knowing what he did, he asked.

"I'm sorry but what did I do?" Kakashi said not knowing what he did.

"You wasn't paying attention" Sarutobi said staring into Kakashi's eyes.

The bell rang and everyone marched out of the room, but Kakashi wanted to know what the woman was looking for. So he went to the court yard, but the woman is gone. 'But the only way out is the Gym but I didn't see her come thru? How is that possible' Kakashi stopped his thoughts when Asuma told him to come they were gonna miss class. but when Kakashi looked back he saw the woman staring at him thru the glass.

Kakashi looked at Asuma.

"Yo theres a women back in that room, I saw her in my dreams!" Kakashi said.

"Okay, okay, enough enough, Kakashi maybe your just going thru some problems, I mean your mother just died and all" Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"I'm not psycho! I know what I saw!" Kakashi said.

"Its okay I don't blame you either Kakashi, but just chill out" Asuma tried speaking to him but it didn't work at all. Kakashi just grabbed him and brought him back to Gym. When they got there the woman's face was fading out of the mirror.

"See!!" Kakashi said showing Asuma the women's face.

"Oh my go-" Asuma couldn't finish, the woman's head was pulled back in to the mirror.

"No!" Kakashi tried running over to help her but to no avail.

"Dammit!!" Kakashi hit the floor with his fist out of frustration.

"Its okay man, thank god it wasn't you" Asuma said.

Kakashi looked up and grabbed Asuma's hand got up, and left the gym. Kakashi and Asuma walked down the halls they were already going to detention for missing class. On there way down to detention Kakashi fainted.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!!!!" Asuma screamed. Thats the last thing Kakashi heard.

"Where am I?" Kakashi opened his eyes to see he was by a pond, there was no fish in it. The Water was half way full and it was red, then there was mist sitting on top of the water that held a then piece of glass. Kakashi looked into it he saw his own body in the then piece of glass, "What the hell is this" Kakashi looked down to see he was in an wide open space. It was a big beautiful field that had green grass all over, there was flowers patches not to far away, Kakashi looked back at him that was in the glass.

"What the heck is this?" Kakashi touched it, the water started to pulse, "Dang what did I do?!?!" Kakashi jumped back. The water formed into an Elf with a book in a room.

"Leave!" The man shouted outside the house, "Go!" "Leave" "Don't every come back!" The People outside never stopped yelling. "If I cast this spell they will get what they deserved." The Elf grabbed his book and started to enchant a spell, "Cimonotu Cyragolioma, pukalomu sieiarymi!" The Elf spell made a ring that spread all over the world, the circle came all the way back to the house. The people outside finally broke in and beat the Elf to death.

The water fell back in the pond back to its original form. Kakashi looked back in the pond to see if something else would happen. the glass had Kakashi has a little child, "What the hell is this?!?!" Kakashi backed up from the pond as it replayed his child hood. "How is this possible?" Kakashi was amazed as much as he was afraid. "This is the Krimson pond, Known as the Krimson Dream" The voice said behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned around to face the person who said that.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, "I'm Anko. I am the spirit watcher over the Dream" Anko looked up at Kakashi.

"Dream?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes just as you said, 'Dream', I am the one who watchers the Krimson Dream. The Spirit watcher is the person who chooses to become the new, Birom" Anko said.

"Whats a Birom?" Kakashi asked.

"A Birom is a Character etc. Who the Spirit watcher chooses to become, Birom. The specialty of the Birom is that there Dreams come to reality, either they choose or not. There is a dark Demon lord who rules the Myjah. And before you ask. The Myjah is a part of the Drycem, known has the world, Drycem is the world which the dreams come to reality. Myjah is a highly populated army of darkness. And the Birom is here to stop him, That is your mission, there was many who have failed before you so don't feel down" Anko explained.

"So thats my purpose in life uh... so what will happen if I fail?" Kakashi looked down.

"You will be destroyed" Anko said simply.

"So what if I succeed" Kakashi looked at her this time.

"Then you destroy the Demon lord and save Drycem and Earth, you'll become the savior of all time, not even link could touch that" Anko said with a wink.

"Ok well th-" Kakashi was stopped when he started to vanish.

"What the hell is going on! My body is vanishing!" Kakashi sounded like trouble.

"Its okay, your just waking up you should talk to your friend, and give him this to watch so he knows that Drycem is real" Anko said those last words to Kakashi.

Kakashi woke up in the nurse's office.

"Kakashi are you okay!?!?!" Asuma said standing beside the nurses.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kakashi set up in bed, he soon got out and walked to his dorm with his best friend. As soon as they got there, Kakashi remembered to give Asuma the tape.

"Oh yeah the tape" Kakashi said pulling the tape out of his pocket.

"Whats that?" Asuma asked out of curiosity.

"Here watch it!" Kakashi threw the tape at Asuma.

"Put it in" Kakashi said panting on the bed.

"Okay okay, Jesus" Asuma grabbed the VCR and put the tape in, it showed what Kakashi was doing while sleeping.

"You weren't lying" Asuma dropped the cigarette out of his mouth. "Holy shit! my friend his a freak who has to save the world!" Asuma shouted.

"Keep it down I don't want everyone to know!" Kakashi said.

"So when are you going on your journey, because I'm going to!" Asuma said grabbing his stuff so he will be ready.

"Even if I was leaving, your not going with me" Kakashi said looking at the back of Asuma's head.

"Say What?!?!?!?! Why not!" Asuma said turning around.

"Because you don't have the power. so....." Kakashi looked to the side.

"But there dreams right? so if there dreams you can have a dream about me stronger right?" Asuma tried his best to go with Kakashi.

"Well maybe, but people can't choose there dreams Asuma, It just doesn't work that way" Kakashi started to pack his stuff.

"Well... You gonna have a dream when I'm stronger won't you Kakashi!" Asuma did that little evil smile of his, when he had a plan.

Oh no, no no no no, I'm not doing it I'm not doing" Before Kakashi knew it. He was doing it.

They went to Jiraiya for a Jutsu that could tap into people minds. "Well there is one" Jiraiya said walking around his lab.

"Tell us please!" Asuma was eager to hear it.

"Its called Bison Jutsu. The way you perform this Jutsu is the one you want to tap in to. Step 1: You have to use Shokun mino Jutsu. Its a Technique that puts the other person to sleep. step 2: You use Bison Jutsu, So you can tap in. Step 3: You use the last Jutsu, Ryokin Jutsu! It lets you control what dream people have. There I told you what to do know go do it" Jiraiya went back to his studies. The two boys left the room, heading for there dorm.

As soon as they made it back he instantly did the Jutsu on Kakashi. His body fell over on the bed as Asuma used the next Jutsu. He tapped in to Kakashi's mind from that point he used, the last Jutsu Ryokin. Now he used his thoughts to become Kakashi's dreams that well come to reality. He wanted him to be strong as Kakashi so they can travel with each other.

After an hour Asuma got tired and went to sleep after undoing all the techniques. They await there next day Asuma already told Kakashi what it was, Finding a partner day!

* * *

**How you like it? is it good? Well anyways I probably don't have the best grammer but you know its okay right? You'll get to vote who gets to join the party pick wisely you get to only choose one character. remember you influence the story. **


	2. Character choose

**Whats wrong with you people? Why do you put me on your alert list if your not going to leave me a review? Your supposed to influence the story. I'll give you til tomorrow to reply to this, for anyone who wants to read this, please, Type the characters name who you want to join the group. There can only be five people who can join the group. The first five names that come up will be in the story. Sorry for those who replied to this too late.**


End file.
